


After Death

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Sadness, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: 【12：00】10.31伏哈only萬聖節創作活動關鍵字是死亡，但其實內文還提到一些其他的關鍵字…+ + + + + + + +是初遇的日子，是每一年賦予的詛咒，每到此時你就該想起我──由伏哈only群主辦的創作活動，與你在10/31這天共襄盛舉命定的相會！





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：冰瑚  
衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter  
配對：TR/HP  
分級：PG-15  
注意：如題，死亡後的故事，傷感與平淡。

死亡，這一直都是Harry難以理解的名詞。  
Dumbledore說，死亡不過是另一場偉大的冒險；巫師世界為他父母雕刻的紀念碑上寫著，最後一個要戰勝的敵人是死亡。  
而直到他現在來到了這裡──仍然不太明白這個詞真正的意義。

他看著那些人……他本來以為會有更多的，但黑壓壓的人群甚至沒有佔滿整座山坡。然而他覺得這樣就夠了，至少他最重要的那些人都來了。  
Ron、Hermione，當然，以及他們的孩子，站在最前面為他整理著花圈；Ginny和她的哥哥們佇立在不遠處，一名陌生的男子正抱著哭泣的紅髮女孩，Harry猜想那是她來不及向他介紹的另一半；Neville、Luna以及其他熟識的同學們圍在身後，帶著他們各自的家人；更遠一點是他近幾年的工作夥伴，和幾個低調地拿著相機與速寫本的記者。

為他主持這場葬禮的是McGonagall校長，Harry看著長者那頭幾乎變成銀白色的髮絲，才恍然驚覺自己有許久沒見過這位曾經是他教授的導師之一了，那位蒼老的女士即使嚴肅著臉，也難掩濃重哀傷的情緒。她的悼詞內容是關於Harry的一些生平，一些他曾經為這個世界做過那些輝煌的事，他的嗜好與親友，最後又跳到了他上學時是多麼容易被她扣分。  
Harry聽見Hermione發出了難聽的啜泣，而Ron緊緊地抱住了她，顧不上擦去自己的眼淚。

這不是一場盛大的葬禮，沒有太多的人聚集在這裡，但卻足夠虔誠、寧靜，Harry思考著自己究竟更喜歡怎樣的方式──但最後他覺得，這樣就很好。  
他晃著雙腿，用手撫了撫他坐著的不知是誰的墓碑，即使他並不能真的「碰觸」到這些。  
他思考接下來的自己該何去何從，畢竟活著的時候並沒有一本教導死後的亡靈該做哪些事的書籍，Harry也絲毫沒有感受到什麼神聖的光芒或者來自誰的呼喚，他甚至想著自己是否該嘗試往天上飛飛看……

直到某個低啞且略為熟悉的嗓音打斷了他。  
「Harry Potter。」  
Harry恍神了幾秒，直到確定對方真的是在叫自己了，才緩慢地轉過頭。

那是位身穿黑色大衣的男人，裡頭的穿搭十分日常，是保暖的灰色立領毛衣，以及黑色的長褲。Harry又眨了眨眼，目光往上，來到那張臉──那張臉擁有十分完美的比例，深邃的五官、筆挺的鼻梁、淡色的唇，那雙眼睛來自黑暗，卻又比夜晚的天空更加深邃迷人。  
啊，他認識這個人。

Harry從幾乎凝固的腦袋裡掏出了相應的記憶……身穿簡陋衣服、臉色陰沉的男孩；披著校袍，身姿挺拔面貌俊美的少年；雙眼轉變為紅色，目露瘋狂的男人──最後是那張陰森而恐怖的蛇臉。  
Harry閉了閉眼，輕輕吸了口氣。  
「嗨，好久不見，Tom Riddle。」他翹起嘴角，「你變得英俊了呢。」

這是Tom Riddle，是那個人假如沒有走上撕裂靈魂一途，最終會變成的模樣──黑髮黑眼，俊美的容貌，是個走在路上隨時都會有女孩側目偷看的男人。  
Harry忍不住托腮，細細觀賞眼前這張可謂是賞心悅目的臉，他可從未見過這個人穿得如此日常且麻瓜的衣服。  
男人微微皺眉，像是沒料到Harry的反應會是如此的平淡，抿起的嘴角似乎有些不悅。

「Harry Potter。」男人再次開口，「你死了。」  
「是的，我注意到了……」Harry點頭，「你也是已經死得不能再死了。」  
Tom Riddle的身軀就和Harry一樣，模糊、淡薄，如同一層飄在空氣中的霧，隨時都會被風吹散那樣。  
似乎不能理解為什麼Harry在說完後自己大笑了起來，Tom的臉色變得更加地陰暗沉鬱，他往前幾步，來到Harry的身前，直到他們足夠近了，Harry才終於像被扼住喉嚨那樣止住笑聲。

「……你找我有什麼事嗎？」Harry側頭問。  
「我是你的領路人，Harry Potter。」男人的回答相當冷淡，彷彿他說話的內容只是在談論天氣，「我會帶領你走完最後的路。」  
「啊……」Harry恍惚了一秒，皺了皺鼻子，面露嫌棄，「為什麼是你？」  
男人瞇起眼，面色變得凝固，抿緊的嘴角表達了對這個問題的抗拒。

「你不說我就不跟著你走了，」Harry又晃了晃腳，目光掃過遠方那群逐漸散去的人們，「反正我本來也沒打算要這麼快離開。」  
男人看著這樣彷彿什麼都不在意的他，緩慢垂下了眼眸。所以說，那雙眼睛是真的很好看，在它們是正常樣子的時候，Harry有些分心地想。  
「你的身上還帶著我的一小片靈魂，我是來領走它的。」  
「噢，」Harry頓了頓，抬手摸摸自己的額角，那裡的疤痕已經淺淡到幾乎看不見了，「我以為在那時候……那片靈魂就已經被消滅了。」

「原本應該是這樣的，」男人的喉頭滾動著，在Harry的注目下嗓音變得更加低沉，「如果，你沒有在最後多管閒事的話。」  
「什麼？」  
「在你踏足死後的世界時……你停頓並且駐足在那裡，直到某個人攔住你繼續往前的步伐。我能猜到是誰，即使這並不重要……」男人繼續說著，用相當溫和的嗓音，「如果你僅僅只是轉身離開，那一切就不會變得如此複雜。」  
Harry蹙眉，「但我什麼都沒做。」

男人望著他，以一種平緩的、有些複雜的眼神，Harry看不太懂。  
「你的確什麼都沒做，你並沒有真的……將我的靈魂碎片帶離那裡。」Harry猜男人指的是趴伏在站台的長椅之下，那個身形宛若嬰兒，卻形貌枯槁的恐怖身軀，「你只是這麼想過。」  
「……所以？」  
「所以，」男人看他，準確來說是看著他的額頭，「因為你這麼想了，我的一片靈魂碎片就跟著你回來了。」

Harry近乎目瞪口呆地眨著眼，隨後大喊：「但是你已經死了──你沒有再復活，也沒有任何東西存在於我的腦袋裡，我明明再也沒有碰觸過任何屬於你的思想──」  
「是的，那是因為我真的死了。」Tom Riddle輕輕勾起嘴角，就好像Harry驚嚇的樣子逗樂了他，而這才是Harry Potter在他面前該有的樣子，「那只是一小片的靈魂，如此的……破碎，就像一粒晶鹽那樣，不會思考，當然也無法乘載任何東西。」  
「我只是必須要把它拿回來。」

Harry訥訥地開闔著嘴，最後小聲道：「那你現在可以把它拿走了。」  
男人低頭看向他，搖頭，「要等到這趟旅程的結束，直到你真正離開這個世界的時候，我才能將它取回。」  
「……好吧，我知道了。」  
Harry停止雙腿的晃動，留戀地看了眼還佇立在他墳前的幾道人影，最後跳下墓碑。  
「我準備好了，帶我離開這個世界吧。」

Tom垂眸，目光在他落地的雙腳上掃過，輕聲道：「不，你還沒準備好。」  
「什麼？」Harry困惑地眨眼。  
「你還有什麼想去的地方嗎？或者是想見的人？」Tom平靜地說：「只有當你不再執念於這個世界上的任何東西了，你才有辦法真正地離開。」

Harry偏著頭，看他，腳尖用難以察覺的弧度在磨蹭著地面。  
「……所以，你要陪著我去嗎？」

*

Harry想去Hogwarts，他本來以為他們必須走著去，鑑於雖然他是個亡靈但卻不會飛──但Tom教他用了個更簡單的方式。  
「閉上眼，握住我的手，然後想著要去的地方。」  
Tom朝他抬起右手，那隻手白皙而修長。在Harry將自己的左手放上去後才發現對方的手掌要比自己來得寬大，這不太公平──Harry想著，明明他就快到三十歲了，身高還是和這個看起來成年的Tom差了整整半顆頭。

抱持著忿忿不平的想法，Harry閉上眼睛，回憶起他的母校，那座寬廣而壯麗的湖泊，被群山環繞的高聳城堡，幽暗的森林。  
他聽見了風聲，感覺自己的身體像被旋轉著扭曲了那麼一秒，而空氣的味道在瞬間變得不一樣了，更乾淨、淺淡，並且令人懷念。

「張開眼睛。」他聽見Tom說。  
Harry順從地睜眼，有一瞬間以為自己在作夢──只有在夢裡他才能回到這裡，夢見他此生最愛的美景。清晨的陽光照耀著整片湖泊，草地上還結著不散的露水，城堡的大門就聳立在他眼前。  
Harry張嘴，卻哽咽地發不出聲音，只是安靜地紅了眼眶。

「你想進去看看嗎？」Tom偏頭問他。  
Harry搖頭，「我不想被其他人……或者幽靈看到，他們可能會嚇一跳吧。我只是……想要再看一下它現在是什麼模樣，是不是仍然和我記憶中的一樣。」  
「結果呢？」  
「有些地方翻修過了，」Harry留戀地看了看城堡四周，用右手指給Tom看，「這些地方在戰爭時都被摧毀了一點，但現在又都重建好，變得更完美了。」

Tom順著他的手望向Hogwarts，目光寧靜且柔和，Harry偷偷覷著，有些難以想像這個人居然會有這樣的眼神。但很快他又想起Dumbledore給他看過的記憶，對年少時的Tom Riddle來說，或許Hogwarts就等於是家的代稱。  
和我一樣。Harry輕輕在心底呢喃。  
看著Tom始終專注的目光，Harry忍不住問：「這裡也曾經是你的執念嗎？」  
「是的，並且一直都是。」  
「……嗯。」

Harry蹭了蹭腳尖，恍惚地站在原地，很久後才發現，他似乎一直忘記要鬆開Tom的手。  
顯然Tom也忘記了這件事。

*

第二站Harry選擇去探訪親人，那場葬禮上大部分的人都來了，唯有他的教子沒有出現──Harry有些擔心，即使他知道那個孩子或許只是太難過了。  
Teddy和他的外祖母Andromeda住在一起，因為長者過於寵溺的關係，Teddy比同年齡的一些孩子要來得調皮，這時候就得慶幸他有個比較嚴厲的教父，讓他並沒有真的長成所有人眼裡那種令人頭疼的搗蛋鬼。  
Harry記得，這個在明年即將就讀Hogwarts的小男孩最近正迷戀著Bill和Fleur的大女兒Victoire，甚至為此在不久前寫了好幾首情詩。Harry有些忘記了自己在這個年紀時喜歡做些什麼，但追著女孩跑絕對不會是最重要的一件。

他們停在那幢房子外，隱約能聽見一些鍋碗瓢盆碰撞的聲音從廚房傳來，大約是Andromeda正在準備早餐，Harry仰頭望向二樓開著窗戶的那間房。  
「我們該怎麼上去？」  
「像正常人那樣的走上去。」Tom輕輕扯了Harry一下，兩人撞向那扇緊閉的門──接著穿了過去。

沒有人發現他們的存在，但Harry仍然下意識地放輕了腳步，他們踩著樓梯走向Teddy的房間，再度穿過了一扇門。男孩的房間就像這個年紀的孩子一樣，堆滿各種物件，並且凌亂。  
Harry在牆上發現了幾個知名Quidditch球隊的海報，一些巫師界出名的樂團的唱片。他的目光最後落在床上，現在頭髮是淺藍色的小男孩蜷縮著躺在床單上，捲著一半的被子，皺緊眉頭看起來並不像作了個美夢。  
注意到男孩的枕頭是濕的，Harry忍不住嘆了口氣。

他走過去，蹲在床邊，輕輕拍了拍男孩的頭頂，即使明白自己什麼也沒碰到。  
「抱歉我必須丟下你，Teddy，我是個不合格的教父，明年的Quidditch世界盃沒辦法跟你一起去了……」Harry低語，「但別擔心，Andromeda會照顧好你，還有Ron和Hermione，他們都會替我照顧好你。你可以找Victoire一起去看世界盃，他們肯定會很高興的。」  
「等到明年你就能進入Hogwarts──在那裡你會交到很多朋友，認識非常棒的教授，學到關於魔法的一切。你會好好成長的，Teddy。」  
他起身，又留戀地看了男孩的睡臉許久，直到晨曦逐漸從窗戶照射進來，才終於轉身。

「走吧。」  
「這樣就可以了？」Tom挑眉。  
「是的，」Harry扯開一個略微僵硬的笑容，「即使現在的他很難過，但總有一天他能從中走出來，因為仍然有許多愛他的人存在於世，他們會陪伴他度過這一切的。」  
Tom用平靜的目光凝視著他，「就像你一樣。」

Harry怔了怔，想起了自己那位勇敢的教父，想起他曾經失去過又慢慢擁有的，他閉起眼，深吸一口氣，待睜開時，對上了那雙深色幽暗的眼睛。  
「沒錯，就像我一樣。」

*

Harry還有最後一個地方想去，在Tom詢問的時候，他沒有給出解答，只是捉住Tom的手，閉上眼睛。  
在一陣風吹拂而過時，他們回到了最一開始的地點，Godric's Hollow。他的葬禮就是在小山坡上舉行的，而墓碑就豎立在他父母的附近。然而他來到的這處已經遠離了教堂，兩旁是田園風格的建築，最尾端那幢爬滿青藤的房子，則被魔法好好地保護了起來。

Harry拖著有些抗拒的Tom向前，跨越過柵欄，沒有流連於被人們雕刻上祝福話語的警示牌。他甚至不用推開那扇門，直接地飄了進去。  
在他還活著的時候很少會來到這裡，畢竟這裡對大多數人來講是個紀念地，Harry也一直沒有買回這間屋子的想法，一直到他過世前，他都還住在魔法部分配的宿舍裡──鑒於他的職業是個必須四處奔波的Auror。

「這裡是我最開始的家，即使我很難記起與這裡有關的回憶。」  
Harry抿唇，在玄關處停留，那處的牆壁上有著一些亂七八糟的塗鴉；他進入客廳，被柔軟的毯子給吸引，上面散落著一些小火車、兒童用掃帚之類的玩具；接著他走上樓梯，在那間被摧毀得最為徹底的屋子裡找到嬰兒床。  
他抱膝蹲下，試圖從一個比較相似的視角來回憶一切，但仍然什麼都沒有。沒有父親爽朗的笑聲，也沒有母親的細語撫慰，他唯一一個深刻的回憶還是在Dementor靠近時才能記起的，閃爍的綠光與女人的尖叫。

然而即使他一點也想不起來，這間屋子也記得所有的一切，他父母所給予的全然的愛，在這裡的每個角落都能輕易尋找到。  
他什麼都沒有缺少過，親人、朋友、愛人，他的這一生確實已經沒有遺憾。

他站起，拍拍身上並不存在的灰塵，轉過身面對Tom。男人將雙手插在口袋裡，靠在牆邊，像是不想碰觸到這間屋子裡任何東西那樣直直地站著。  
「我準備好了。」Harry說。這次他知道自己是真的準備好了，他不會再對這個世間有所留戀，他可以安心進入下一趟旅程了。  
Tom側目看著他一會，而後緩慢朝他伸出手，Harry坦然地握住。

這感覺十分奇妙，畢竟在他們活著的時候從來只會用魔杖指著對方，每次見面都執著於殺死彼此的這件事情上，卻在短短的一個早晨裡牽手了那麼多次。  
「那就走吧。」Tom說。

起先Harry感覺不到什麼，直到他發現自己輕飄飄地飛了起來，在他還沒反應過來時，他們穿透了屋頂，繼續往上，向著晴朗的天空飄去。在沒有掃帚或者魔法的輔助之下，Harry第一次有種自己在飛翔的感受，彷彿有什麼在召喚著他，將他帶往一個更安寧的地方。  
他們一直飄到了雲層上，那裡什麼都沒有，只有刺眼的陽光。

Tom鬆開手，示意Harry轉身。  
Harry愣愣地回過頭，瞪視著不知何時出現在天空中的一扇門，沒有門框，也沒有門把，門的裡面是純白的光芒，溫暖而令人嚮往。  
「那就是你最後該前往的地方了，Harry Potter。」Tom低聲道，「去吧。」

他聽從地跨出兩步，卻又很快停頓在門前，回頭看向另一人。  
「那你呢？你會去哪裡？」  
顯然沒想到會被這麼問，Tom皺眉，「不關你的事。」  
「這可不行，我不能放任你到處行走，太危險了──」Harry堅持自己必須得到一個明確的答案。

Tom瞪視他。  
「……在你離開後，很快我也會離開。」  
「你會去哪裡？」  
「可能是和你一樣的地方，當然，更可能是一扇黑色的門。」Tom扯了扯嘴角，「我不知道。」  
Harry盯著眼前的人，看著Tom Riddle，他這一生最強勁的死敵──甚至某方面來說，是造成他這麼早就死亡的罪魁禍首。

在Harry第一次感到難受的時候，他就去St Mungo's做過各項檢查了，直到檢測靈魂時，他們才終於找到Harry是哪裡出了毛病。他的靈魂有些受損，因為從前一直有片屬於黑魔王的靈魂附在他身上，在他毫不知情時，他們融合了一點點。  
於是當那片靈魂被剝離，Harry的靈魂也破損了那麼一點。逐漸地，像是被戳破一個洞的氣球，他的內裡開始飛散，靈魂比肉體要更為迅速地衰老了。  
在他檢查出結果的那一年他毅然決然地和Ginny分手，當然沒告訴過任何人真正的原因，只是說了他們不適合。而之後紅髮女孩的遭遇更證實了這是個明智的決定，女孩的確遇到了比他更棒的對象，在那場葬禮中Harry更加確信了這點。

他的靈魂死在了二十七歲，在他的肉體還年輕強壯的時候。  
他的確難過、遺憾，並且曾經深刻地為此感到痛苦、憤世嫉俗，他和醫師尋找過許多方法來治療，嘗試填補靈魂的破洞，但這並不容易，直到最後的最後，Harry才逐漸學會坦然地面對一切。  
他性格轉變的這段期間一直都令好友們感到不解，畢竟Harry沒將真相對任何人講述過，他甚至讓負責他的醫師簽署了巫師保密協定，就為了將他即將死去的事實隱瞞。

他像個正常人一樣繼續活著，在白天忙碌於Auror的職業，捉捕黑巫師逃犯、揪出一些無傷大雅的惡作劇，或是幫年老的巫師尋找走失的寵物。  
他過得很開心，並且認真、喜悅地過著他剩下的每一天，直到迎來結束。  
他沒有想過在這條道路的最後，來到他面前的會是他的死敵，他以為再也見不到的一個人。  
如果說Tom Riddle，或者說黑魔王這個人還活著，那麼或許他會是Harry的最後一個執念，最後一個必須確認的存在。但Tom卻早他一步踏入這個亡者的世界，然後安靜地在這裡等待著他。

他瞅著眼前面色淡漠的男人，注意到對方始終游移著不望向他的雙眼。  
「你撒謊了，Tom。」Harry將雙手揹在身後，指頭糾結在一起，「你一直不知道吧，這個世界上最了解你的人，其實是我。」  
Harry看過Tom Riddle的童年，知道他求學階段的模樣，更看過他不惜撕裂靈魂追求力量的面貌。他們擁有相似的童年背景，極高的天賦，以及同樣被預言命定的未來。  
這才是當Harry停留在那個生死之間時，曾經想帶走那片靈魂的真正原因。

「才沒有什麼領路人，對吧？」Harry微微偏頭，朝Tom淺笑，「你只是一直待在我的身邊，等著我。」  
「因為我就是你最後的執念──」  
Tom陰沉了臉，嗓音暗啞，「我只是，想見證你被我殺死的那個瞬間……這代表在最後你仍然輸給了我。」

「我才沒輸，死亡只是終將到來的一件事……」  
Harry搖頭，看向Tom，看著這個他畢生的死敵，這個等待著他直到生命盡頭的亡靈。他們互為這個世界上彼此最深的執念，Harry知道，而Tom不想承認。  
Harry忽然朝Tom伸出手，獲得對方一個鄙視的困惑。

「我們一起進入那扇門吧，Tom。」  
「那扇門不會歡迎我的。」Tom抿緊了唇。  
「你又沒試過，怎麼會知道呢？」Harry循循善誘，像在哄一個賭氣的孩子，「來吧，Tom，我不會把你就這麼丟在這裡的。」  
「好管閒事的救世主男孩。」  
Harry翻了個白眼，「你知道我已經離那個年紀相當相當地遙遠了吧──」

Harry握住Tom舉起的手，蒼白的、冰冷的，就像他的整個人一樣。但他們在今天已經牽手過許多次，Harry甚至覺得自己逐漸習慣了這樣的觸感與溫度。  
他們共同跨進那扇純白的門──

這之後，天空依舊是晴朗的，雲霧被風悄悄推著前進，而那處彷彿什麼都不曾存在過。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 一個講死亡與執念的故事。  
假如亡靈必須在清空所有的執念後才能去轉世投胎，  
那麼Tom肯定會固執地一直等待在Harry身邊，  
看著自己的死敵度過完美好的每一天，  
然後在Harry終於能看見他時毫不留情地嘲諷一番。
> 
> Harry：嗨你還在等我嗎？  
Tom：(醒悟)(遭到爆擊)
> 
> 然後兩人就愉快地手牽手一起去投胎啦！（´・ω・｀）
> 
> 以及一個可能的後續：
> 
> Harry：嗨，弟弟？  
Tom：閉嘴，我才是先出生的那個！


End file.
